Cat's Eye View
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Hermione's third Hogwarts year from Crookshanks' POV. A cat and Animagus story. Completely AU.


**Cat's Eye view  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

'_Ah, the air here smells how it is supposed to smell_,' Crookshanks thought as she slowly explored the vast Hogwarts grounds, while her mistress was attending the Welcoming Feast in what she called the Great Hall. Carefully trying to remain in the shadows, she took in the different scents as well as the feeling of magic, which streamed over the grounds coming from the thick walls of the huge castle that stood dark in the last sunrays of the evening. '_I smell fish_,' she thought, tilting her head as she eyed the lake, unconsciously licking her lips.

'_I wonder if there are other cats around_,' she mused. '_This is such a wonderful area that I wouldn't mind having it to myself, but on the other hand, it would be nice to have some company for a change. My mistress is very intelligent and friendly, but as long as she isn't able to transform into a feline form, I can't even properly communicate with her_.'

Crookshanks learned soon that she was not the only cat at Hogwarts. There were two others, elder ladies, and a male lynx. All three of them more or less frequently roamed the castle as well as the grounds, mostly however in the early morning or late in the evening. Crookshanks slightly wrinkled her nose at the thought of the other felines. One of the older cats seemed to have problems with her magic that was extremely weak. The other cat and the lynx were magically as strong as herself, if not even more powerful, but something seemed strange around them, although Crookshanks could not place it. '_The lynx smells good though_,' she thought, admiring the larger cat's black fur in amazement.

HP

One night, the older tabby cat invited the small group into what seemed to be the castle's kitchen. Many creatures, of whom Crookshanks knew that the humans called them house-elves, were bustling around and placed the most gorgeous full course menu in front of them that Crookshanks had ever seen.

=Today is my birthday,= the tabby cat announced and motioned for everyone to tuck in.

Crookshanks did not have to be told to eat twice. She began to munch the delicacies with gusto, pushing the thought of how the older cat knew the exact date of her birth from her mind. There were several kinds of fish and meat, each of them laced with delicious sauces. Fresh cheese, yoghurt, milk and what Crookshanks thought was butter completed the meal. However, when she licked the yellowish cream, she noticed in surprise that it did not taste like butter at all.

=What is this?= she asked in confusion. =I thought it was butter like my mistress always gave to me before we came here, in order to help with my hairballs.=

To her surprise, the other cats began to chuckle. The lynx however smirked and informed her, =We have an anti hairball potion, which the house-elves usually mix into the cat food. This vanishes the hair balls, so that you don't have to throw them up.=

=Once however,= Mrs. Norris threw in, =someone played a prank on me and mixed something else in. It made me fart bubbles for a whole week. I'm sure that was these nasty twins. I can't wait for them to take their NEWTs and leave Hogwarts.=

=The Weasley twins?= Crookshanks asked in surprise. =I just love them. They're so funny. I don't like their brother though. He is not very nice, and he has a strange rat for a friend. I think the rat is evil. I always wonder how he would taste when I see him.=

=You can't eat a student's familiar,= the tabby cat, whom the others used to call Gonny, said sternly, seemingly terrified. =Apart from that, I don't think that the rat is evil. It's just a normal Muggle rat.=

Crookshanks tried to keep her tail calm that automatically moved from the right to the left and back at the mere thought of the fat rat that lived in Gryffindor just like herself. =I won't eat him, but no, he is magical, even if his magic seems to be weak, and I can sense that he is evil. Am I allowed to kill him then?= she asked, rolling her eyes when the older cat vehemently shook her head.

HP

It was only a few nights later that Crookshanks roamed the grounds alone, wondering where her three friends were, when a larger animal appeared in the moonlight. '_A dog_,' Crookshanks realised, instinctively sensing that the dog meant no harm. Still it was a dog, so she decided to stay out of the larger animal's way.

'_I'll just return to the common room for tonight_,' she decided. '_I really need to keep an eye on my human. She works too much, and I need to make sure that she gets enough rest; I can sense that she is exhausted_.' On quiet paws, Crookshanks made her way back to Gryffindor, inwardly sighing in relief upon noticing that the ugly rat was absent from the common room.

Crookshanks curled up in front of the fireplace, purring contentedly when her mistress' friend Harry sat next to her and gently petted her fur. She relaxed and slowly drifted off to a much welcome nap, from which she woke up every now and then, when one or the other student retired for the night. At one stage, even Hermione's sidekicks, Harry and Ron, excused themselves and her mistress remained all on her own. '_Now she needs to go to bed too_,' Crookshanks thought, jumping up onto Hermione's table in determination.

=Go to bed. Your books will still be there in the morning,= she instructed her human, unaware that it only sounded like a series of not very convincing miaows to Hermione.

"Hi Crookshanks, what's all this miaowing about?" Hermione asked in a soft voice and began to gently caress the cat's fur.

=Good night,= Crookshanks replied firmly, shutting the book that the girl had just been reading with her right front paw.

"Oh no, Crookshanks, stop doing that," Hermione groaned. "I just have to..."

=And I can't wait anymore,= Crookshanks interrupted her, jumping onto her arm, where she began to carefully lick the girl's hand.

Hermione sighed in apparent exasperation but finally gave in. "All right then Crookshanks. You won. Let's go to bed and cuddle for a while."

HP

However, not every evening did Hermione agree so easily, and Crookshanks observed in concern how the girl became more exhausted as the weeks passed on. One night, when she was laying down next to Hermione's head on the bed after a long stroll over the grounds, she noticed that Hermione was coughing every now and then and that her skin felt very warm to the touch. '_Oh no, she became sick because of studying so much_,' Crookshanks thought, looking at her human in concern. Suddenly, her eyes fell on the necklace with the time turner that Hermione used to wear day and night. '_I need to get rid of that_,' she decided and, using her magic, she took the necklace off her human's neck. Carefully taking the item into her left front paw, she hurried out of the dormitory and climbed up the stairs to the top of the Gryffindor tower, where she jumped up to a stone, which slightly stood out from the rest of the wall. She hid the valuable item in the small hole behind the stone, on which she was sitting. Purring contentedly, Crookshanks quickly returned to the third year girls' dormitory. However, she did not feel tired anymore and decided to head out onto the grounds. 'Maybe Mrs. Norris, Gonny or the lynx are around and ready for a cat fight,' she thought.

Crookshanks purred happily upon realising that her three friends were already running around the lake, trying to catch each other's tails. She eagerly joined the other felines and was soon engrossed in a huge fight with Mrs. Norris, who was much slower than herself.

=That was much fun,= Crookshanks breathed, when they lay down in the grass together, gently cleaning each other's fur.

=Indeed,= the lynx agreed, smirking.

=That it was, but I think it's already getting light. I need to go and wake up my human,= Mrs. Norris said, regrettably.

Gonny let out a long sigh. =I hope they're going to catch Black soon,= she said. =I hate all these Dementors being on the grounds.=

=That's true,= the lynx agreed with a grim expression.

=My human is sick,= Crookshanks told them and explained how she had taken the time turner and had hid it so that her familiar could take some time off her work.

=Where exactly did you hide that?= Gonny enquired with apparent interest, causing Crookshanks to let her in on her secret.

When Gonny dashed away as well, explaning that she had to work, Crookshanks let out a disappointed sigh. "Am I the only one that does not have anything to do?" she asked sadly, turning to the lynx, who was eyeing her in apparent understanding.

=Did you not know that Gonny is Professor McGonagall in her Animagus form?= he asked kindly, only to continue in ignorance of her terrified gasp, =Your job is it to look after your familiar, and I believe that you are doing perfectly so far. It was good that you informed Professor McGonagall about the problem.=

=Thank you,= Crookshanks replied and smiled at the lynx, feeling very much consoled by his kind words. '_I hope he is just a normal, magical feline being like me_,' she thought. '_He is so kind and sweet. I've never met anyone so wonderful before_.'

She was pulled out of her musings when the lynx stretched his legs and stood up. =Crookshanks, I'll see you tonight,= he said, before he strode towards the castle in a fast pace.

'_I wonder where he belongs_,' Crookshanks mused, longingly looking after the lynx as he moved behind the lake that was twinkling beautifully in the first weak sun rays. Completely wrapped up in thoughts, she did not notice the creature that approached her from behind.

HP

=Oh my, what a beautiful Kneazle cat you are,= a raspy voice said in apparent admiration, causing Crookshanks to turn around instantly.

'_The black dog_,' she realised, looking at the larger animal in disdain. =Thank you for your compliment, but I am not interested in dogs at all, especially if they're dirty,= she responded haughtily. =I prefer clean animals like the beautiful lynx, my best friend.=

=Well well now, listen, all right?= the dog said, sounding impatient. =I am sorry if my flattery bothered you in any way. Now, would you perhaps be willing to assist me? I urgently need help.=

=Oh well, it depends on what it is,= Crookshanks replied, carefully, eyeing the dog with distrust. '_I wonder what's wrong with him_,' she thought. '_Apart from the fact that he looks completely filthy and neglected, he seems to have a good personality, and he is very friendly_.'

=I am not really a dog but an Animagus,= the black dog began to tell the story of one Sirius Black to the smaller Kneazle cat.

Crookshanks jumped up in determination upon hearing the fat rat's name. =I'll go and catch him for you,= she promised. =At least I'll try, and if I can't manage, I'll ask my friends for help. Come back to meet us here tonight after the castle's curfew. Bye now.= With that she hurried away to look after her human and to catch one ugly rat that was missing a toe.

HP

If anyone except for the black dog, who scurried back into the forest, observed Crookshanks, they would wonder if she was flying, considering the speed, in which she moved towards the castle, at least until she slipped in the entrance hall, where Mrs. Norris' human familiar had just wetted the floor in a faint attempt to clean up after hundreds of students in dirty shoes.

'_Ouch_,' Crookshanks thought angrily as she landed on her stomach. '_Mrs. Norris' human is really stupid_.' She carefully made her way towards the steps, confirming that they were dry, before she sat down and began to clean her dirty fur. It was not visibly dirty; however, Crookshanks felt filthy after her fall and could not resist putting her cleaning activities on top of her to-do list. However, she quickly changed her mind when the caretaker began to shout at her.

"How dare you bring all this mud into the hall, which I just cleaned a few minutes before?" Filch hissed, causing Crookshanks to extend her claws and let out a series of miaows in the direction of the Squib.

"Mrs. Norris, come and teach that filthy cat some manners," Filch shouted, and just when Crookshanks was about to dash away, Mrs. Norris appeared seemingly out of thin air.

=Crookshanks, what happened?= the older cat asked in a soft voice, causing Crookshanks to let out a miserable miaow. =It's all right; my human is always unfriendly to others. That's because he has no magic and envies everyone else here,= Mrs. Norris said soothingly and gently began to lick her friend's fur, making Crookshanks purr contentedly.

'_Feels good_,' Crookshanks thought; '_although it feels even better when they lynx licks my fur. He is even more careful and gentle, and his fur is so soft and silky. I love his scent as well_.' =Mrs. Norris,= she whispered, =I think I am in love with someone.=

Before Mrs. Norris could reply, however, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and hundreds of students stormed into the entrance hall and towards the grand staircase, so that the two felines hurriedly dashed away, each in her own direction. Crookshanks jumped upstairs towards her hiding spot on top of the Gryffindor tower. However, just when she passed in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Professor McGonagall stepped out, and both of them stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the other.

=Gonny?= Crookshanks queried, a slightly hurt nuance in her voice.

"Thanks for telling me about Hermione," McGonagall replied, seemingly oblivious to Crookshanks' feelings. "She is sick and will have to stay in bed for the day. Please come and fetch me if she does not comply."

=Will do,= Crookshanks promised, wondering if she should tell the professor about the dog and the rat. However, before she could make a decision, the old witch excused herself, explaining that she had to teach classes.

Crookshanks let out a long sigh and decided to keep her human company for a bit, while she would make a plan to capture the rat.

HP

Unfortunately, her human kept her so busy that it was sheer impossible to plot an attack against her arch enemy that the rat had become by now. Her mistress smiled as Crookshanks jumped onto her bed and lay down next to the girl's head.

"Thank you for joining me, Crookshanks," she said gratefully. "Do you perhaps know who sent Professor McGonagall to me? I can't believe how anyone could be so mean. I can't afford to miss so many classes." She let out a long sigh as she began to absentmindedly pet Crookshanks' fur. "Well, it won't help to complain to you, right?" she added, letting out a few harsh coughs, before she sat up and reached for a book on her night table.

Seeing that her familiar laid the open book on her pillow and carefully placed a parchment on top of it, readying her quill, Crookshanks slowly stretched her limbs, before she made herself comfortable on top of the book, purring contentedly as she laid her head on the girl's hand, only to extend her claws at Hermione's effort to pry her away from the book. She let out an angry growl, playfully reaching for the girl's long curls.

"Oh Crookshanks, stop doing that. I really need to study," Hermione croaked, sitting up in order to move the cat in exasperation.

However, Crookshanks was faster and in a quick movement kicked the book off the bed.

Crookshanks and Hermione repeated the process a few times, before Hermione was utterly exhausted and lay down in absolute annoyance. Inwardly grinning, Crookshanks made herself comfortable in the girl's armpit and together with her familiar drifted off to sleep that was only disturbed by the girl's occasional coughs and when the Mediwitch came to check on Hermione.

HP

Only in the evening, when Hermione decided to ignore the Mediwitch's instructions and dragged herself to the common room to study together with her friends, Crookshanks had the opportunity to try catching the rat. '_Where is he?_' she wondered, sniffling at Ron's leg, when she spotted the smaller animal in the boy's open school bag. She remained quietly on the floor, making everyone who might be watching believe that she was fast asleep. Only the tip of her tail was slowly moving up and down, before all of her sudden her right front paw shot out, reaching for the rat.

Unfortunately, the rat let out a terrified squeak that caused her human to kick Crookshanks away with his foot.

"Ron, what are you doing? Leave my cat in peace!" Hermione kindly came to her help, but it was already too late, since the scared rat had escaped and was nowhere to be seen.

With a growl, Crookshanks turned around and headed out of Gryffindor, determined to ask her three friends for help. '_Am I too stupid to catch a rat that is magically weaker and even misses a toe?_' she mused, feeling very annoyed at her own incompetence.

Crookshanks impatiently paced the grounds, waiting for her friends to arrive. '_It should be around curfew already_,' she mused, wondering where Mrs. Norris was. Normally, she was the first to join Crookshanks, and the Kneazle could not wait to have some company for a nice and refreshing cat fight. Her tail moved up and down in expectation, before Mrs. Norris had even reached the lake. An instant later, the two felines were rolling around in the grass in a single co-joint ball of fur, playfully biting and scratching each other. If any of the students was out on the grounds after curfew, he or she would be terrified to see paws and claws flying in all directions. However, after a few minutes, the two best friends relaxed on the shore of the lake, carefully licking each other's fur in the moon light.

Crookshanks looked up happily upon finally hearing the voice that she had unconsciously been waiting for the whole evening. =Good evening ladies,= the lynx said in his soft, baritone miaowing.

=Good evening,= she replied softly, carefully licking her left front paw to overplay a sudden shyness. She slightly relaxed when she sensed Gonny dash around the lake, and, unbeknownst of the two dog eyes that were watching them from the forest, she told her friends about her new acquaintance and his connection to the rat.

=The dog is a dunderhead. I don't believe a word,= the lynx growled, seeming uncharacteristically upset.

=Well it wouldn't harm to catch the rat and check him out,= Gonny disagreed. =I'll fetch him and take him to the Headmaster's office. I'll inform you as soon as I know more.= With that she jumped up from the grass and scurried away.

To Crookshanks' utter disappointment, the lynx excused himself as well. =I'm sorry, but I have some pressing matters to look after,= he said in his soft voice that sounded like music to her ears.

=Will you come back?= she blurted out, casting her friend a hopeful look.

=Of course,= he replied, smirking, as he majestically strode away.

All of a sudden, the Hogwarts grounds seemed chilly, and Crookshanks slightly began to shiver. '_I'd prefer to return to my human's warm and comfy bed_,' she thought. '_On the other hand, I have to meet the dog. I need to tell him to wait for Gonny and the lynx to come back_.' She was pulled out of her thoughts when Mrs. Norris playfully pulled her in another cat fight.

=Are you trying to eat each other alive?= the raspy voice, which she remembered from the morning, interrupted their game.

=No, that's only for fun,= she replied, smiling at the black dog. =This is Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris, this is Padfoot,= she introduced her two friends, before she explained that Professor McGonagall was just on her way to check out the rat.

=Thank you Crookshanks. You're the best,= Padfoot replied, letting out a relieved sigh, before he tried to hug the Kneazle cat, an attempt that made her jerk away quickly.

=Let go, you fleebag,= she muttered, her voice laced with disgust. =I suggest that you take a nice bath in the lake. I heard that dogs love water.=

=Maybe you're right,= the dog apologized remorsefully. =I'm sorry Crookshanks.=

Crookshanks followed Mrs. Norris' example and began to carefully clean her fur, before she laid her head on the other feline's back to take a much needed nap. Her attempt to rest was only disturbed by the splashing of the nearby water. '_The dog is indeed taking a bath in the cold water. Yuck_,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep. She woke up to excited voices and lazily opened her eyes.

=Crookshanks, where is the dog?= Gonny asked, sounding impatient. =We need to take him to the Headmaster.=

Crookshanks looked around in confusion, letting out a loud =Miaow,= followed by, =Padfoot, where are you?=

The dog had apparently heard her call and swiftly approached the feline group. =Good evening,= he said, sounding more hesitant than he had been earlier.

=Mr. Black?= Gonny queried with a stern expression.

=Yes,= the canine replied, seemingly ready to dash away any second.

=Please accompany me to the Headmaster's office,= Gonny continued. Apparently realising that the dog seemed to hesitate, she added, =The Aurors have already taken Mr. Pettigrew with them; however, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you in order to clear your name as simply as possible.=

=Now come on, mangy mutt,= the lynx growled, causing the dog to cast him an irate look but follow the tabby cat towards the castle.

Seeing that the lynx strode behind the strange couple, Crookshanks readied herself to follow them; however, Mrs. Norris firmly placed a front paw on the younger cat's back.

=Don't go after them; the Headmaster is not able to communicate with us anyway. Let's go to the kitchen. Such kind of conversation always makes me hungry.=

=That's true,= Crookshanks agreed, licking her lips in expectation of the marvellous food that the elves used to provide. Together, the two felines dashed towards the kitchen, simultaneously jumping to tickle the pear that allowed the door to the food paradise to open for them.

After a delicious meal consisting of a variety of cat food, the two felines returned home to enjoy the company of their sleeping humans. Only when the first light spots appeared on the horizon, did they meet outside again to roam the grounds together with the tabby cat, the lynx and the dog.

HP

When Crookshanks reached the lake, staring at the Giant Squid's antics in the water in bewilderment, the dog was already waiting for her. From the corner of her eyes, Crookshanks noticed that he looked less filthy than before, and the thought of the canine having a bath together with the squid appeared in front of her mind.

=Crookshanks,= the dog addressed her, sounding tired but excited at the same time. =I need to thank you. Due to your help, I'm a free man and can become my godson's guardian. I am the happiest man in the world. Thank you very much.=

=You're welcome,= Crookshanks replied, smiling at the dog, who promised to come and visit her whenever he had time.

The two friends spent a while playing and running around, before the canine went his way as soon as Mrs. Norris and the lynx appeared on the grounds. The three felines cuddled and played until it became light, wondering where Gonny was on this cold winter morning. To their surprise, for the first time since Crookshanks had come to Hogwarts, she did not show up to play with them.

In the evening, the lynx told them, =Gonny is sick, and I took her with me to rest in front of the fireplace. Would you care to join us?=

Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks agreed immediately and curiously followed the lynx into the castle. '_Where are we?_' Crookshanks wondered as she slowly stepped into a large room, which was built around a fireplace and was surrounded by huge bookshelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. She inspected the room with interest, deciding that the most preferable place apart from the top spot on the book shelf seemed to be in front of the fireplace. At least a dozen soft looking cushions in various colours made the spot to a very comfortable cat's den. She sat down next to Gonny, who was stretched out as closely as possible to the fireplace and looked very pale. '_I just hope the lynx won't catch what she has_,' Crookshanks thought. '_I wouldn't want him to get sick. He is so sweet_.' She was about to become jealous of Gonny as she observed the lynx carefully try to make the sick cat feel better, when he stood up and turned to her and Mrs. Norris.

=I'll fetch a preventive potion for you, so that you won't get sick,= he said and to Crookshanks' shock transformed into a very tall human being.

'_He is the Potions professor, whom everyone in Gryffindor despises so much_,' she realised, absolutely terrified. '_But he is the kind lynx and your friend, and you love him_,' a small voice at the back of her head spoke up, causing Crookshanks to smile at the tall man, who knelt down in front of her and made her sip a lime green liquid from a spoon.

Unfortunately, the potion seemed not to help at all, and when Crookshanks woke up in the morning, she felt absolutely miserable. Lazily opening her eyes, she unconsciously let out a piteous groan.

=Oh no, are you sick as well?= Mrs. Norris asked in concern, causing Crookshanks to miaow miserably.

She curled up, cuddling next to Gonny in a faint attempt to get warm, turning glassy eyes to the lynx in his human form, when she felt him gently feel her front paws.

"You're a bit warm as well. I'm afraid that just like Gonny you caught what was bothering Ms. Granger the other day," he said in his soft voice. "I'm going to give you a potion."

=Thank Merlin it's Saturday, and we can all stay here and rest,= Gonny said hoarsely, placing her head onto Crookshanks right front paw.

=I need to go and look after my familiar though,= Mrs. Norris said sadly. =I'll be back as soon as he is gone to clean the castle.=

Crookshanks obediently sipped the potions, which the lynx in his human form made her drink, before he transformed and lay down next to Gonny and her.

=Severus, even in my feline form, it's not as if I could sleep the whole day,= Gonny suddenly whispered. =Can you tell us a story?=

Crookshanks inwardly chuckled but happily agreed, looking at the lynx in expectation, when he slowly began to speak in a small voice.

=Once upon a time, there was a small human boy. He lived in a small house in an old Muggle area together with his parents. His mother was a witch, and his father was a Muggle. One day, the boy met two girls on the playground, and he noticed soon that the smaller of the girls seemed to possess as much magic as himself. However, when he told the girl that she was a witch, her sister became very angry, because she thought that he had called her sister a bitch. The boy explained that he was a wizard, and he and the smaller girl, who was the same age as himself, became good friends. The girl's sister, however, tried to harass the two children, wherever they played together, and one day, she destroyed the huge sand castle, which the two friends had been eagerly constructing the whole day. The girl was so upset that she threw herself into the boy's arm and sobbed, "I wished I could change into a cat and hide from her," and the boy said, "Let's try to wish as much as we can, and maybe we'll be able to transform. I'd love to be a lynx." The two friends tried hard, and one day, when her sister accidentally hurt both of them badly, they were so angry that they let out a huge amount of half accidental magic and half wish magic and managed to become Animagi. She was a beautiful marmalade cat with wonderful green eyes, and he was a black lynx. Ever since then, they played together in their cat forms, until they came to Hogwarts, where her sister could not bother them anymore.=

The lynx slowly trailed off, and Crookshanks added for herself, '_And if they haven't died, they're now living happily ever after_.'

=I never knew that Lily was an Animagus,= Gonny whispered, sounding strangely sad.

=No one except for Petunia and me knew,= the lynx replied in a soft voice and soothingly began to lick Gonny's ears before he continued to do Crookshanks the same favour.

'_Even if I only have a crush on him, because he'll never want to be anything else than friends, considering that he is a human, it's good to be able to spend the whole day together_,' Crookshanks thought happily, oblivious to the fact that Hermione just accused Ron of killing her cat because he deemed her responsible for the loss of his rat. '_I am the luckiest Kneazle in the whole world_,' she thought, contentedly nestling deeper into the lynx' black fur.

**The End**


End file.
